Earia
by JadeGoddess
Summary: [Complete] Follows the life of Trinity, the only daughter of Van and how she comes to terms with her father's past and creates a future for herself. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I do the characters that I made up and other stuff!

I stopped in front of the shrine and looked around. All was quiet. I would have to be quick and fast before they woke up. I charged forward and felt my feet lift off the ground. Merle taught me how to leap high in the air since I was a little girl and along with the training my father had given me made me strong. A few feet away from the guymeleff, I stretched out my hands and held on with my dear life. I slowly bought my body up and moved one hand up the cloth until I had a firm grasp.

"Trina! What in the name are you doing up there?" hisses Folken. Folken le Solzar de Fanel was my sixteen year old brother. He had gotten my uncle Folken's features: the bluish-tint white hair and pink eyes. Folken also happened to spike his hair just like my uncle. I turned my head around.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm going to see what Escaflowne looks like and maybe try it out." I started up the guymeleff again.

"Trina, you know father will be mad at you. Why must you always do the craziest things!" Folken edged closer.

"Look, big brother. Everytime I mention anything to do with Escaflowne, father cuts me off so I want to see what it is like." I looked back again and resumed my climbing.

"You can't call on Escaflowne yet alone pilot Escaflowne without the dragenergist."

That voice belonged to my oldest brother Marcas le Sozleur de Fanel. He is seventeen and resembles my father the most. Of course, he is the heir to the throne.

"Doesn't matter, I just want to see what it looks like!" I snapped. I was tired of everyone telling me what to do. For heaven sake's it was my birthday. A loud voice boomed through the shrine.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The voice made me jump, freeing my hold on the guymeleff.

_No way am I going to open my wings wearing my favourite shirt_! I though to myself angrily.

"Trinity!!"

I felt my vision grow smaller and smaller around me. There was no way I could land without making hard contact on the floor.

"Oof!"

I looked up and saw Folken holding me in his arms. My mother and Marcas ran towards me. Folken put me down. I was waiting ever so patiently.

"Trinity le Slevara de Fanel! What gave you the idea to climb up there? Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack!"

My father looked outraged and I could tell he was trying to control his temper. Marcas stepped forward to say something, but I jumped in.

"Father, I'm turning 15 today. I think I deserve to know what happened when you were in Escaflowne. You snap at me and if Marcas and Folken know about it then I deserve an explanation."

I matched my stern glare with my father's. I suppose I inherited his stubbornness from him. My father, the King of Fanelia was in his early thirties. He was around 6 foot 2 as my brothers were 5 foot 11 and 5 foot 10. I was 5 foot 6. I was waiting for my father's reply when Merle rushed in.

"Lord Van, the council wants to know if you are.. am I interrupting something?"

Merle was my father's companion since he was a little boy. She's all grown up and pretty just like Naria. By the way Merle and Naria are cats. Naria was one of Uncle Folken's recruiters. She fought my father , but died to save Uncle Folken. That was the only information my father had given me.

"Merle, have you seen Alias?" I asked her sweetly.

"Huh? Oh, I saw him in the council chamber." Merle was sounding suspicious.

"Will you tell him I might be a little late for out trip to the city?" I asked politely.

"Of course, Trinity. Lord Van, I'll tell the council to give you a few more minutes." Merle said and left the shrine. I kissed my mother on the cheek, reassuring her I was all right and turned to leave.

"Trina," My father's voice stopped me. I slowly turned to face him.

"You better hurry or you will be late," my father commanded with a small smile. I kissed him on the cheek and left to get dresses.


	2. Crush

Chapter Two: Crush

Chapter Two: Crush

Disclaim: I don't own Escaflowne (I wish!), but I do own the characters and plot that I made up.

"You did what! How could you do such a crazy thing?" Alias DeCour asked in disbelief.

"I have done crazier things than that. Besides if father can talk about uncle Folken, then why can't he talk about Escaflowne?"

I paused to take a doll from my basket and handed it to a little girl. I decided that every birthday I would give the children toys since I would be receiving something of my own. The sun was in its afternoon set. I covered my eyes with my hand. 

_Thank heavens I decided to wear my green pants and white top._

Normally I would wear my royal gown, but I didn't want people looking at me funny. My pants come under my knees and my blouse was frilly at the ends and I had a sash around my waist. My auburn hair was pulled up and braided down.

"When a man goes to war, it changes everything about him," Alias voice cut through the air.

I whipped around and gave him my angry stare.

"What do you know about Escaflowne!" I said accusingly.

I could see Alias swallow hard trying to compose himself. I didn't wait for his answer. I simply walked towards the stand filled with merchandise. I saw a rose quartz ring hang on a golden vine string. I cautiously picked it up and held it at eye level.

"How much?" I inquired gesturing my head towards the ring.

" Five copper coins," the merchant smiled smugly. 

I reached into my basket, pulled out my pouch and handed him the coins. I thanked him and silently congradulated myself when I saw the look on his face. I headed in the direction of the castle. Alias come up beside but didn't speak. I stole a glance of him. He was around 5 foot 9, with blond hair like Folken's except not spiked and deep green eyes like Fanelia's forests. He was only 16, but a lord serving on the council as the ambassador. His mother and father had died when he was young, so he practically loved with me for 10 years. He caught my stare, reached up and brushed a stray of hair away from my eyes. I looked back into his intense green eyes.

" So, are you going to tell me why you brought that ring?" Alias asked as we walked through the garden towards the pavilion.

" I have to get married sometime." I blurted out.

I was going to say I liked the colour, but I don't know what came over me.

"We grew up together. I think of you as a brother, but I have two brothers already. I guess I could say I'm quite fond of you in a more than friends way."

I could feel my cheeks burn. I forced myself to look up at Alias. To my surprise he reached down and took my hands into his.

"When we were little, I thought of you as a sister, but as soon as we got older, we saw each other as friends and I suppose we are called blossoming young love. I just don't think your brothers will approve.

His last sentence hit me pretty hard. Alias kept his eyes down refusing to met mine.

"My brothers trust you. They trust that you will protect me, take care of me and make me happy. What more could they want!" I shouted.

I freed my grasp with Alias and gave him a cool stare.

"Haven't you considered the fact that just because they trust me doesn't mean they'll trust me to be your husband. They are your brothers and they have to worry even if I'm their friend. Being a companion and a husband are two different things," Alias shouted back.

His voice sounded upset. I turned my back to him soaking in my anger. I felt his hand grasp my left arm.

"Don't, " I said annoying trying to free myself. 

I didn't have time to realize that he was now holding me close to his chest. My head fit right under his chin and his right arm wars around my waist and the other holding my free hand.

"Look, I just don't want you mad at me tomorrow because your brothers saw us together and ordered me to stay away from you," Alias said softly.

"I'll survive," I answered back and lifted my head to met his eyes.

He picked up my right hand and gently kissed it. I smiled. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. He lifted his eyes and I stared right back. He bent his head forward to my face and as he came closer, I shut my eyes and lifted my face to his. Our lips touched and he pulled me closer to him. I savoured every moment not wanting this kiss to stop.


	3. Escaflowne Revealed

Chapter Three: Escaflowne Revealed

Chapter Three: Escaflowne Revealed

Disclaim: I don't own Escaflowne, but I do own the characters and plot that I made up.

"Checkmate," I said moving my queen to trap Marcas' king.

"Congratulations, you win," Marcas said.

"That's because it's my birthday so I have to win to get my present," I said indignantly.

"Happy birthday Trina," 

This time I could tell that Marcas and Folken were being sincere. I had received a leather hair band from Folken and a sword holder from Folken.

"I thought you wanted to take up embroidery instead," I said smugly.

"It's kind of late to stop you now, so you might as well keep on training," Marcas said calmly.

He never lets anything slip except when Vanessa tricks him into admitting the truth, then he is all over the place. Marcas and Vanessa are what you call "close friends" but Folken told me that they would probably get married. Just then the door opened and my father stepped in. He was still in his council clothes, which meant he was probably returning from a meeting. Marcas and Folken stood up to acknowledge his presence and sat back down to continue their chess game. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was you day father?" I asked leading him to an armchair near the windows. I sat on the floor in front of him and placed my hands on his leg. My father was silent before replying,

"Trinity, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. So as your birthday present would you like me to tell you the story of Escaflowne?"

I nodded and got myself comfortable. His father Goau was using Escaflowne to fight the Zaibach Empire. During this time he met Vari, my grandmother who was a descendant of the Atlantis people. Many Fanelia lords disapproved but they got married and had town sons: Folken le Sloucer de Fanel and Van le Slanzar de Fanel, my father. When my father was five years old, my grandfather died and Uncle Folken was to become king, but he never came back from his coronation ceremony. Shortly afterwards my grandmother disappeared and was presumed dead. The only people my father had left were Merle and Belgis. During my father's coronation, he was transported to another planet called the Mystic Moon where he met Hitomi Kanzaki. She had a necklace, which looked like the jewel in Escaflwone. She helped him spot an invisible guymeleff in battle and with the visions she had saved him from death at least five times. By this time, the Zaibach Empire was looking to take over. There was a huge war, but in the end Zaibach fell. Uncle Folken died so save Hitomi and my father. Afterwards my father sent Hitomi back to her world and one year later he met my mother Varena Skie de Fanel.

"When did you first meet?" I asked lifting my head up.

"She was dragging this heavy stuff, I offered to help, but she snapped at me. I guess we took it from there," my father said patting me on the head. HE took my hand and put something in my hand. I opened my hand to find the necklace that Hitomi gave to him.

"Father, I can't accept this!" I protested.

"Trinity, I want you to have this. Besides I look rather foolish wearing a girl's necklace," my father said sternly.

I struggled to hold my laughter inside of me. I turned to the sound of the door opening. My mother appeared at the door with Merle right behind her.

" Trina, it's getting late," my mother warned me.

I got up and kissed my father and bid my brothers good night.

"Merle, what was Hitomi like?" I asked slipping into my covers.

"Well, at first I thought she was just plain crazy, but I think she had a huge effect on Lord Van," Merle said setting the candle on my dresser. I was about to ask her what she meant by hat when my mother came in. My mother had auburn hair just like mine and hazel eyes too except they had a hint of gray in them. My mother is just as tall as Folken and can knock Marcas down once in a while.

"Alright young lady, that's enough for tonight," my mother cautioned and sat down on the bed.

She told me to hold my wrist out. I saw two crystal spangled bracelets appear.

"These bracelets have been in my family for generations and I want you to have them for your birthday," She smiled.

She kissed me on the forehead and blew out the candle. I softly thanked her as she left the room. I knew she had heard me.


	4. Secrets

Chapter Four: Secrets

Chapter Four: Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I do own the characters and the plot I made up.

I ran quickly down the hall and nearly collided with my father and Alias.

"Whoa, slow down Trinity before you really smash into me," my father said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry I just don't want to be late for my sword lesson," I called behind my back as I started running again. Realizing I had forgotten something, I stopped and turned around.

"Lord DeCour," I said in a formal voice.

"Princess," Alias replied back, bowing slightly. He lifted his head and caught my eye. I smiled secretly before leaving. 

I could hear the clash of metal ringing in my ear as my reflexes told me to lift my sword.

"Marcas, what is the point of this?" I whined in the dark since I was blindfolded.

"You shouldn't always depend on the pendant for battle. Concentrate and listen to the movements around you," Marcas said in a guided tone.

I stood there and closed my eyes even though I already couldn't see in the first place. I began to hear sounds I never knew existed. The swishing of the leaves and the insects chirping and I could smell a faint scent of roses nearby. I raised my sword as I felt wind rushing towards me. Marcas was charging towards me so I had to act fast. I quickly spun myself around so my sword would make contact with his.

"Clink!"

The sound was louder this time, so I knew Marcas was close by. I was debating whether to charge forward of turn around again. I went for the gut feeling and found out he was in front of me. After a few more hits, he stopped and put his sword down. I drew the blindfold from my face and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Not bad, little sister," Marcas had commented me which he rarely did so.

"I agree, not bad for a girl fighting against one of the most skilled swordsman in Fanelia."

The voice was rang a bell. I turned around and saw Vanessa Triennia appear at the doorway. She was in a pale blue dress with white trimmings on her sleeves and around her neckline. Her light brown hair hung from her face and down to her shoulders and her amber eyes set off her opal earrings.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" asked Marcas. He walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

__

"He is totally shocked to see her. Vanessa wasn't away that long was she?" I thought to myself while watching them talk.

"Marcas, Trinity just turned 15 and I assume she will need my advice on picking the right man," Vanessa said in an amused voice. Marcas choked violently but Vanessa didn't seem to notice and patted him on the back.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to stand there like a statue," Vanessa's voice made me snap my head around.

"Vanessa, how did you know Marcas was the one?" I asked her while hiding my face in the roses to cover my blush. Vanessa gave me a stern look and led me over to a stone bench. She met Marcas at a tournament. She was pretending to be a boy so she could enter. All was well until she fought Marcas and they have been together ever since.

"Alias and I kissed, but I'm afraid to tell Marcas and Folken because I know they will tell us not to see each other. Ugh! Annoying brothers, why do they have to be this way?" I said in a pleading voice.

"Trina, your brothers are concerned for you because they doubt Alias' commitment to you. Let's just say Marcas got this from past experiences and Folken, well he just protective of his sister." The last sentence left Vanessa's face very pale and suddenly everything came to me.

"You haven't been here for a while have you?" I said gently. There was an awkward silence before Vanessa spoke again.

"Last time I came here, your brother and I got into an argument about marriage. We both said some awful things to each other and I told him that if I didn't return, our relationship was over and if I did return, I was willing to start over."

"What changed your mind?" I asked reminding myself to give Marcas a good yell after. Vanessa paused and walked over to the rose bush.

"I was standing like this at home when I thought of how Marcas had first won my heart with a rose and how I can't give him up," she said bravely and turned to face me.

"I will talk to him," I promised Vanessa as I hugged her silencing her protest.

"Merle, have you seen Marcas?" I asked as Merle was walking past my room.

"I think he's in the library," Merle said without a backward glance.

As I approached the library, I heard voices of my mother and father arguing. I opened the door slightly and listened.

"Van, are you sure it is safe to let Trina wear the pendant?" my mother asked.

"Varena, nothing is going to happen," my father said with impatience in his voice. My father's face was grim and I could tell he was trying to hold it in.

"What if she gets visions like Hitomi did?" my mother said frightened by the thought.

"She won't, only Hitomi can get them. Sometimes I wish I didn't let her go!"

My father's words mead me gasp and I had to hold onto the door for support. My father spun to see me and my mother's face was pale as white.

"Trina, I …" my father started but I spun around and ran away. Everything was a blur to me and I somehow found myself sitting under a tree during a storm.

"How could he say such things! Does that mean my brothers and are a lie?" I thought angrily. I ran out into the rain and went to our family graveyard. I sank to my knees and began to cry. 

"Grandmother, Uncle Folken! Help me understand." I begged silently. I lifted my face towards the sky and vaguely saw the mystic moon hanging among the moon.

"I don't want to be here, I want to leave," I said out loud ands then fell to the ground exhausted. Suddenly a blue light appeared and I was lifted up, up into the sky. The last thing I heard was the shouting of my brother's voice.


	5. Mystic Moon

Chapter Five: Mystic Moon ****

Chapter Five: Mystic Moon

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but I own the characters and plot I made up.

On the Mystic Moon:

"I'll pick you up after track practice, Alexis"

"Okay, bye mom."

Later in a school track field:

"Who's this? The pendant.. Alexis help me carry her to the car."

__

Flashback: "Daddy, why do you always look at the moon from up here?"

"See the planet hanging with the moon, well I met a girl from up there."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, but I already have the most beautiful and smart daughter."

"Really, daddy?"

"Really."

My eyelids felt heavy as I forced myself to open them. I came face to face with a white and orange striped cat.

"Patch, get away from her!" a girl's voice came from behind.

She was about my age with light brown hair and deep green eyes, which made me sad because they reminded me of Alias. I propped my elbows up and began to get out of bed.

"Don't get up! You've been very sick," the girl said gently laying me back on the fluffy pillows.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked looking the room. 

The walls were strangely covered with pictures of different poses of boys and girls. There was a desk to my left filled with papers and pictures. I had never seen such things and it hit me that I had been transported to the Mystic Moon.

"You had a fever and slept for three days," I turned to see a man around the age of thirty holding a tray in his hands come through the door.

I looked outside the window feeling guilty for not saying goodbye to my brothers for I know they would be more worried than my parents would. I looked back to the girl and the man talking. Judging by their high cheekbones and fine tip nose I assumed they were related.

"I see that you are feeling better," 

This time I saw an older version of the girl standing at the doorway. She walked over to my bed and held the necklace in her hand. 

"How is your father? It's been so long since I have been to Gaea."

This was Hitomi Kanzaki, the women that my father fell in love with during the war with Zaibach. At first I felt anger towards her but I decided to remain neutral for the sake of her and my mother. I began to tell her about the fight with my parents and how I ended up here after we were alone. Hitomi listened patiently, but her eyes changed when I told her what my father said about her. I was discovered at the same spot where my father met Hitomi. Since it had been raining in Gaea, I was soaking wet when I arrived on the Mystic Moon. I also learned that the man was her husband Koji Aynami, a doctor who cared for me. Her daughter Alexis made me gulp down the food she had brought me and ordered me back to bed. I took an instant liking of her and much to my surprise I was exhausted and fell right to sleep.

Two days later:

"Go for it, Alexis!" Hitomi shouted and we watched Alexis sprint towards the finish line. 

After two days of bed rest, I was finally able to get up and exercise. The food was strange and the house was even weirder but I was content that my sword had made it with me. Today was Alexis' track meet at her school. Alexis was just like Hitomi, a runner but she also enjoyed drawing portraits.

"Trinity look over there!" Hitomi whispered to me. 

I looked across the field to see my father standing in the middle. He reached his hand out as if he wanted me to come back. I shook my head and silently told him to go away. I buried my head in my knees and began to cry.

On Gaea:

"Father, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you see Trina? Is she alright?"

"Your sister may not return for a long time, Folken. That's all I can tell you."

Back on the Mystic Moon:

"Trinity, don't you want to go back to your family?" Hitomi said softly.

I raised my head and found my father gone. I stared out into the green field.

"Do you still love my father? He has gotten over you." I accused. 

She was silent for a minute before saying something that made realized why she was so special.

"Your father and I will always have a bond, but that doesn't mean we can't love another person. The day your father sent me back, we both knew that we had to go our separate ways. If that didn't happen, you and Alexis and your brothers wouldn't be here."

Later that evening:

"Trinity, are you alright. You seem down," Alexis called from across the room. 

I had been staring at the sky for a long time.

"Today at your meet, I saw my father and as much as I want to go home. I have to know your mother's side of the story and sort out my mixed feelings," I answered back not tearing my eyes from the sky.

"I never worried about my mother's feelings. I was too caught up with how my father reacts to him being second," Alexis said in a hushed voice.

I glanced over my shoulder to see her face light up.

"I know let me do a makeover on you!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You could use a hair cut and maybe some colour, your eyebrows need plucking and you desperately need a shave... " Alexis explained rambling on and on about my deformed body.

"What's in it for me?" I interrupted crossing my arms across my chest.

"I promise you will forget about all your troubles tonight," she said mysteriously.

Later on:

Alexis and I were sprawled on the floor while I was brushing her hair. My hair was pulled from my face and was covered in some kind of cream. Alexis had insisted cutting my hair to my shoulder blades and adding brown colour in it. She then plucked my eyebrows with this plastic thing and practically ripped off my skin from my legs, arms and armpits with something she called "wax". She soothed my pain by giving me a mud soak. She said it got rid of dead skin and removed dirt and oil from my pores. Whatever that meant. I did feel relaxed as my skin was softer and smoother form the sesame oil Alexis gave me.

"What are your brothers like? Are they cute?" Alexis asked as I finished braiding her hair.

"Protective, annoying and not to mention stubborn," I said arranging my blanket around me.

" Seems like you and your brothers got in a fight, too," she piped up.

"I rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," I spoke lying down on my pillow. Alexis shrugged and mumbled good night before turning off the light.


	6. Reunion

Chapter Six: Reunion

Chapter Six: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I do own the characters and plot I made up

"How's it going Alexis?" a male voice came from behind us. 

Alexis and I had woken up early so she could practice her time using my pendant. Standing in front of us was two boys in shorts and T-shirts. I hid my sword behind me and moved away from Alexis. One of them walked up to Alexis and began light conversation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other boy approaching. It seemed he was making a pass for me but he was dragged off before he did anything. Alexis gave me a skeptical look.

"If you want I can sent you up with Raul," relating to two boys we had encountered.

"My heart already belongs to someone else," I stated.

"Who?" She was pressing.

"Alias DeCour. Your eyes remind me of him," I replied taking off my necklace and into my palm. I waited until Alexis reached her starting spot. After her signal I dropped the pendant. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve.

"Watch out Alexis!" I shouted from my spot on the benches.

She was about to run into a bunch of soldiers. I ran towards her and caught her as she skidded to a stop.

"Who are they?" she asked shocked from the sight.

"They look like soldiers of Fraid," I said studying their physical features. 

"The balance of the two worlds are merging. I have to go back"

In an instant, we were surrounded by blue light. We began to float upward. I calmed Alexis by telling her to stare upward.

"_This is it. I 'm returning back," I thought glad to be home._

"Alexis! Trinity!" Hitomi's voice rang through as I looked down to see her running towards the light with a duffel bag on her shoulder. Koji was pursuing her from behind. She was about to step into the beam of light when Koji called to her. She turned t face him and said with a sad face,

"I'm sorry Koji. I don't think you deserve me anymore."

Before he could respond we were transported back to Gaea.

Fraid:

"Hitomi, are you okay?" I asked bending over her with concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured and got up.

"Put down your weapon!" a voice commanded from the bushes and five Fraid guards appeared.

Alexis was protesting but I cut her off with my hand. I handed the sword over. The guard opened the sheath and was the Fanelia crest. They immediately bowed.

"We apologize princess,"

"It's alright, please get up," I said kindly.

"I wish to have an audience with the Duke of Fraid."

"Of course, may we ask what your reason is?" the guards were clearly confused by my comment.

I smiled. " Tell him Hitomi Kanzaki and her daughter have come to visit."

"Princess Trinity LeSlevara de Fanel from Fanelia.

I raised my head as the gate lifted up to reveal a still young Chid with his wife Gema and his daughter Lily. Alexis and Hitomi gasped when they saw how much Chid resembled Allen.

"Trinity of Fanelia, I do believe it has been a while since I have visited Fanelia. How are your parents?"

"Quite well your majesty," I replied and gestured to Alexis and her mother with my hand.

"Hitomi, it's been so long," Chid said walking down the steps to face Hitomi.

"Prince Chid, you're all grown up," Hitomi answered and pulled Alexis in front of her. "This is my daughter, Alexis Aynami."

Chid looked at her with amazement switching his stare back from Hitomi to Alexis. Alexis twitched with nervousness but I eased her by squeezing he hand.

"Like mother, like daughter. The father must be a lucky man," praised Chid with a bright smile.

Hitomi's eyes dropped to her feet as I could tell she was sad with her sudden departure from Koji.

"Highness, we wish to travel back to Fanelia as you can see we never intended to land in Fraid rather by accident," I explained the details of our transportation.

"Of course, but why don't you visit Austeria on your way back. Aunt Mellerna would love to see Hitomi," she suggested. We all nodded.

"Excellent, I'll take care of everything, but now let's have dinner, you must be hungry and tired."

Palias, Austeria:

I looked down into the clear blue ocean. We were about to land in Palias, the capital of Austeria. Last night Hitomi and Chid were in a heated discussion for hours while Alexis and I played with Lily. Departures were always sad but Alexis gave Chid a sketch of her family and promised she would sketch pictures of him and his family. I looked over Alexis' shoulder to see her drawing. Chid and Gema were seated with Lily sitting on Gema's lap. Alexis' was very talented and it seemed that Hitomi managed to bring some of their stuff from the mystic moon in the duffel bag.

"Alexis, Trinity, the plane has landed," Hitomi said sticking her head out from the door.

"Hitomi!" The Knight of heavens Allen Schezar shouted from a carriage bearing the Austeria crest. He ran up to her and knelt to kiss her hand.

"Allen, you haven't changed one bit," Hitomi commented blushing slightly from the chars of Allen.

"Don't worry, your mother is probably the only woman who resisted all of Allen's moves," I assured Alexis who was glaring at Allen like daggers.

"This must be your daughter, Hitomi. She looks just like you," Allen remarked turning to face Alexis and I.

Alexis' face softened but she made no move so I stepped forward and offered my hand. He smiled gratefully and bent over.

"Knight of Caeli, this is Alexis Aynami my new friend," I said yanking her beside me. Alexis smiled this time.

"We better get going. Her majesty is waiting for you," Allen said leading us into the carriage.

At the palace:

"Hitomi, you haven't changed at all and a daughter who is almost identical to you," Queen Mellerna gushed as we stood in the library.

We had been introduced to King Dryden and his children Prince Gavin and Princess Anita as well as Princess Eries: Mellerna's older sister and Celena: Allen's younger sister. I sipped my tea and raised my eyebrow at Alexis. She shrugged and studied the royal family that she was going to sketch. 

"Mellerna, I should find these ladies proper attire before people get suspicious," Eries said rising from her eat.

"Of course, Hitomi, we'll talk more over dinner," Mellerna said excitedly.

" Do these gloves have to be so long?" moaned Alexis as she watched Celena fix my hair.

"It's the proper way of wearing them in Austeria especially during dinnertime," I explained just as Celena added the finishing touches to my hair.

She had pulled my hair from my forehead and pinned it with the decorated pins I had before and curled the ends with her fingers.

"Thanks Celena," I said warmly. 

It was hard to imaging this gentle and graceful woman used to be the cruel and savage Dilandau, but experiments can alter people's personalities.

"Hurry or you'll be late," Celena said softly leading us out.

Dinner was filling with potatoes, steak and green vegetables. No one suspected anything except when Alexis forgot which fork was the dessert fork. We were now drinking wine except Alexis and I had ice water. We headed to the balcony and stopped to see Hitomi and Allen talking in the moonlight.

"How is Chid?" Allen spoke out of the blues.

"He looks just like you and he has a beautiful daughter that inherited you blue eyes."

Allen didn't reply. He looked rather sad that he could not be there for Chid's childhood.

"I have met someone but I'm not sure if telling her the truth will hurt her more or it will hurt me," Allen said in frustration.

"I think Chid knows that you couldn't be there for him and you have to take risks for love or else you will achieve nothing," advised Hitomi.

Allen looked down at her and smiled. "Your husband is lucky to have you."


	7. Visions

Chapter Seven: Visions

Chapter Seven: Visions

Disclamier: Read all the others! This is the last time I'm going to put it.

I stifled a yawn as I watched the crew prepare the Crusade. Allen's second in command Gaddes was taking us to Fanelia. I stayed up half the night thinking about what Allen said to Hitomi. I began to understand why both Allen and my father were attracted to her. She showed courage and was able to comprehend another person's point of view. She was just like my mother: understanding, gentle and compassionate.

"Trina, it's time to go," Alexis yelled from the Crusade.

I waited until Hitomi bid farewell to Allen and Mellerna.

"Your majesty, I'll give your regards to my parents when I return," I said.

She smiled at me and handed me an envelope.

"Give this to your mother and don't worry all will turn out well."

I nodded and climbed aboard the ship.

Border of Fanelia:

"Thank you Gaddes and take care," I waved goodbye to he commander.

"You all take care ladies," he replied and sailed away.

"Alexis, will you hold my sword. I look rather strange with a sword hanging with a dress," T tossed it to her and she snorted at me.

We began to make our way when guards stopped us.

"Great here we go again," complained Alexis

"Identify yourselves," one of the guards ordered.

Alexis looked at me, but I shook my head and walked forward. In a flash they saw the rose quartz ring engraved with Fanelia's crest round my forefinger as I held up my left hand, they knelt forward.

"Princess Trinity, please forgive us for our rudeness," they spoke in unison.

"Please get up and tell me where I can find Lord DeCour," I said warmly.

"Lord DeCour is currently reporting to his Majesty of the recent incidents from neighbouring countries. He should be back soon," they informed.

"I'm taking these two ladies to the forest pavilion. Please notify Lord DeCour when you see him," I asked them politely as I lead Alexis and Hitomi up the path passing the lush green trees. 

As we approached the graveyard, Hitomi stopped and I remembered that this spot was where she had last stood. I waited diligently for her to regain her thoughts by wondering ahead of them. My stride was getting slower and I felt dizzy and hot. I pitched forward.

"What's going on?" I asked out loud. I walked closer to a faint outline of figures. They were my father, mother and brothers facing opposite another figure, but I couldn't see his face. In a flash he drew his sword and I saw my mother fall down with blood streaming from her. I screamed and ran to stop the intruder but only to pass right through hi. That moment I realized I was having a vision. I looked up to see Marcas, Folken and my father fall down one by one. I sank to my knees and sobbed. I heard another voice shouting and weakly lifted my head. I saw Alias with his sword drawn to the enemy but the ground gave way. 

I rushed up a nearby tree to see Alias and his nemesis trying to hold onto something. Everything was breaking off. I shouted his name as I watched him fall. I leaped off and felt my wings open. I dived down and saw Alias reaching out his hand. I sought it and then it all went black.

Cough, Cough

"Oh, thank god she's alright!" a voice filled my head that I couldn't register.

I opened my eyes slowly as I could still see a haze around me. I looked to my left seeing Alexis and Hitomi regarding me anxiously. I turned to my right and saw Alias' face filled with concern. I tilted by head down and saw the front of my dress had been ripped down the middle to reveal some underclothing. My mind flashed back to the vision where I had opened my wings.

"What if he saw," I asked myself.

I scrambled away from him to a tree stump shuddering from my recent vision. Alexis and Hitomi knelt in front of me whispering soft words. I curled my body into a ball and asked Alias, "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything," he replied gently still confused with what happened.

"Trinity!" the voice of Marcas and Folken called out as I heard their boots crunch the ground. They ran over to me and bent over to help me stand. My knees gave way and continued to clutch the tree trunk for support. Folken was the first to notice my torn dress and switched his glance to Alias and back to me. He stalked over to Alias and grabbed him.

"What did you do to my sister?" he demanded.

"Folken, calm down," said Marcas. "Trina, what's wrong?"

"Wings" I managed to sputter out. 

He rested me on his shoulder and gently probed the back of my dress with his fingers.

"It's alright, they only ripped the material. They didn't come out," he said with relief.

"Folken, we better return. Escort these ladies to guest rooms and get the family doctor," ordered Marcas as he put his arms around his neck and picked me up.

Folken still had that dangerous look on his face as he continued to stare at Alias. He stared right back matching equal strength.

"Folken, now is not the time," warned Marcas.

Folken gave Alias one more stare and then led Hitomi and Alexis to the palace. Marcas followed right behind him.

"Wait, I've to apologize to Alias," I said weakly.

"You can do that later, right now I need to make sure you are alright," Marcas said grimly and marched past Alias. I took a peek and saw he was staring back at me.

Later at the palace:

"I want you to drink this herbal brew, it will calm you down and make sure to g et plenty of rest," advised the doctor.

"Thank your doctor," my mother said gratefully.

He bowed and left the room. I witched my glance from the door to my family. Mother was sitting on the edge of my bed, my brothers were standing behind and my father was standing looking through my window at the end of my bed. Mother reached behind me fluffed my pillows.

"Mother, you really don't have to fuss. I'm all right,' I assured her clasping her hand.

"We were so worried about you and you still have a slight fever. You could have been very sick!" my mother exclaimed.

" I made sure she was taken care of properly," Hitomi said from behind.

My family all turned to see her and Alexis at the doorway with Vanessa and Merle.

" Hitomi," my father whispered. He didn't know what to say since he hasn't seen her in over fifteen years. I would be aghast too.

"Hitomi, Alexis this is my mother Varena, my brothers Marcas and Folken and Lex, this is my father Van Fanel," I introduced one another hoping to break the tension.

"Trinity, why do you always have to give us a heart attack," Merle yelled at me and then began to lick me.

"Merle, stop! I'm sorry if I worried you all. Honest," I said and pleaded my eyes at Marcas.

"Mother," he said softly. "You should get some rest and I'm sure Trina needs her sleep too."

My mother nodded and got up to kiss me on the head. She headed with Merle. My father kissed me on the forehead and left with Hitomi. They needed to talk. I felt a pang of jealously seeing them together.

"Let father work out his own problems Trina and you worry about yours," warned Marcas, which meant he wanted me to stay away from Alias. He stroked my hair twice and left without a word to Vanessa.

"I take it things aren't any better," I asked Vanessa, but she tilted her head slightly indicating that things were better than the last time.

"Folken, you don't have to stay. You should get some sleep, too." I said tugging at h is hand. 

He stared down and gave me a bear hug.

"Promise me you'll never do that again," he said through my hair.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash," I shot back.

I broke away from him and stared at him. He nodded solemnly and left the room.

"Here drink this," Vanessa ordered. I gladly gulped down the tea and settled into my pillows.

"We'll try to sneak Alias in, you just get some sleep," promised Alexis.

Dream:

"Mommy, what's that boy's name?"

"His name is Alias DeCour. His father was a respected land in your father's council. It is awful that both his wife and he have died."

"I'm going to give him my yellow rose."

"Here you go."

"What is it?"

"If you plant this flower in your parent's grave and if it grows your parents are telling you there're alright.

I awakened to hear rain pattering on my window. I turned my head to see Alias sitting next to me. He placed his hand on my forehead and began to stroke my hair.

"Alias," I murmured.

"What is it, Trina," he asked.

"I'm sorry," After that I fell back to sleep.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter Eight: Confrontation

Chapter Eight: Confrontation

For the next two days, I stayed in bed being fussed and waited on by my brothers, Vanessa and Merle. My father came to visit me once, but I was told I was asleep. On the third day the doctor and my mother proclaimed me healthy. She decided we should have a bonding session. While I was taking a bath, she washed my hair in herbs to keep the colour of the _dye _Alexis used on my hair. Rested and dressed in my favourite blue shirt and tan shorts (or what Alexis called capris whatever that meant) I headed out to find her with my sword. I was showing her how to attack somebody but she couldn't hold the sword because it was too heavy. I was laughing so hard until I saw Alias approaching us. He looked tired with the dark rings under his eyes.

"Trina, is this how you hold it?" Alexis asked from behind.

I kept my eyes trained on Alias ignoring her question.

"Hello, anybody in there? Wake up and smell the fresh coff.e..e" Alexis trailed on as Alias walked forward. He knelt and kissed my hand.

" I glad to sea you feeling better Princess," he said.

"Where have you been?" I noted the expression on his face was grim.

"Your father would like to see you and I'm to escort you and Alexis," he reported offering my arm.

"No, we'll go ourselves. You need to rest. Princess' orders," I said cutting off his excuse.

I was surprised when he stepped closer to me, his face inches form mine.

"As the lady commands, the knight must follow," he smiled and walked off.

I came to see the stern faces of my brothers afterwards. When Alexis and I reached my father's study, my mother and Vanessa were also there. Mother was the first to spot me and led me over to a chair.

"Trinity, I know it will be hard, but tell us what you saw in your vision," my father asked sympathetically.

Alexis squeezed my hand for support and I began. I told them of how I saw them all die by a strange man. The ground broke away and I was forced to reveal my wings trying to save Alias from falling. I then woke up to find Alias with Alexis and Hitomi in front of me.

"You are to stay away from him," warned Folken.

"Why he didn't do anything wrong," I sprung form my chair. Now I was angry.

"You were huddled by a tree with the front of your shirt torn so don't tell me he didn't do nothing," Folken accused loudly.

"You weren't there, so you can't prove it," I host back.

"neither were you ," he pointed out. I threw up me hands in disgust.

"That has nothing to do with it. Alias didn't do anything," I emphasized the last sentence.

"How can you be so sure?" Marcas said from his spot in the corner.

"Because I love him god almighty!" I screamed. The faces of my father and brothers were pure surprise however the women seem to under stand.

"I love Alias DeCour and he loves me. I trust him and I know he wouldn't violate it." I replied standing my ground.

"How do you know he won't have second thoughts" Marcas defended.

"Are we talking about me or about you?" I asked innocently.

His face paled even more and I saw Vanessa gripping her hand s into a tight fist.

"Leave him alone, h e has his problems," Folken stepped forward to aid my bother.

"Just because his relationship with Vanessa is going down the drain doesn't mean the same will happen to me. Alias doesn't have second thoughts like he does," I blasted out.

"And he is more worried about my relationship that he's forgetting about our father who happens to be shutting our mother out. The fact that father is making goo-goo eyes with another woman doesn't bother him, but it does with my relationship!" I spat out in one breath. I could see Folken clenching his fists and one by one faces paled. 

"Enough," my father order harshly. " I want to speak to Trinity alone."

They all filed out silently while I stood watching my father intensely.

The door closed and we continued to stare at each other. My father finally broke the silence," What is it that you want me to do?"

I nearly fell over with laughter.

"What do you think? I want an explanation for the way you're treating mother," I said in frustration.

" When I saw Hitomi appear at the door, it brought old memories can't just forget the past."

"Do you love her?" I asked bluntly.

" I confused Trina, please understand," my father pleaded grabbing my arms and shaking them as if he was trying to shake some sense into me. I had no sympathy for him.

"If I remember correctly, I heard you say to my mother that you wished you didn't let Hitomi go. Do you know what that mean to me? That I was a mistake? My while life pointless!" I exclaimed.

"No, never! You are my blood and flesh, Don't ever think you are a mistake!" my father insisted hugging me tightly.

I wanted to hug him with all my strength and tell him he was the greates father in the world, but instead I complied,

"Then as your daughter, I asked you to seek out an explanation before mother gets hurt even more. My brothers may not care, but I do."

I stood there regarding my father before storming out the room.

"Do you still love my father?" I asked blursting into Hitomi and Alexis' room.

Hitomi studied me for a moment and said,

"When I left Gaia, I thought nobody could match up to your father. That's when I met Koji. I regretted saying goodbye to him like that."

I say a tear drip down her cheek. I comforted and replied,

" I hope that you make the right decision. I will respect it."

I left the room but before I turned the corner Alexis called my name. I turned to face her.

"I take it your talk with your father didn't go very well?" she said gasping.

"No, I just have to wait. Wait and see what tomorrow will hold for us." I replied solemnly.

Tap. Tap. I shot up from by bed to be awakened by a tapping noise. I saw Alias standing in front of my window. I quickly got out of bed and climbed through the window to greet him.

" What are you going here? You'll get in trouble if my brothers catch you!" I said joyfulling embracing him with all my might.

"I had to see if you are alright. Do you want to talk about?" he questioned.

"No, just hold me. I missed you." I stated snuggling closer to him for warmth.

" I have to. We won't be able to see each other for a while since your brothers will be watching me very closely," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I better go," I said sadly. I gave him one more hug before going back inside my window.

" Trina, are you awake?" whispered Alexis coming into my room.

I couldn't sleep and was staring at my ring reminding me of the kiss Alias and I shared.

" I wondered what my mother must be feeling. I don't know what to say to her anymore," I confessed.

" If your parents didn't meet you or your brothers wouldn't be here," Alexis reminded me and climbed up onto my bed. 

I nodded in agreement and pulled a blanket on her before going to sleep.

Author's note: I got the title Earia from the two words Earth and Gaia. 


	9. Arrivals

Chapter Nine: Arrival

Chapter Nine: Arrival

Flashback: "Why was Zaibach so strong Folken?"

"Our uncle was a genius at building technological devices."

" That's why father named you after him because you inherited his looks and brains."

"I think you did too. You seem to be always interested in guymeleffs."

A noise interrupted my sleep and I got up from bed and poked my head out the window. A black Zaibach vione was floating from a distance. People were pointing and whispering. 

"Wake up!" I urged Alexis shaking her furiously.

"Go away, it's not like a big black ship is attacking us," she said irritated and threw her pillow at me.

"It's a Zaibach ship," I replied catching the pillow.

"What!" she bolted from the bed and climbed out to see the floating fortress.

"Zaibach has fallen and it has been peaceful since," I observed from my position.

"Exactly, come on let's find out," Alexis commented.

We rushed towards the battle. Since my father retired Escaflowne, he stored all of the guymeleffs and equipment in one area. Guards were rushing about us as I searched for the vione.

"Geoff, what's going on?" I asked a guard who was just rushing past me.

"Lady, it seems Zaibach has a broken ship and is requesting assistance," the guard addressed before running off again.

"What could they possible want?" I wondered out loud.

"Trinity!" Merle boomed. " Where are you?"

"Here," I replied.

She rushed up to me and said, " There you are, you must change your clothes to meet the new guest."

"I don't have enough time to change," I looked down at my blue shirt and dark green pants.

"This will have to do."

I ran off to the council room with Merle and Alexis at my heels.

"Our rudder has been broken and the deck needs mending. We are low on water and food. I ask of your aid your majesty."

This man's voice gave a strange feeling. I went with my gut instinct.

"How could a Zaibach floating fortress be damaged if it can be invisible?" I said harshly walking out from behind.

The man had gray eyes that suited his ash-brown hair and navy blue uniform.

"Not bad for a Dilandau copycat," I thought to myself as he approached me sinking on one knee.

"I am Thomas. I didn't mean to offend your uncle, princess," he said slyly lifting my hand to his lips.

His gray eyes meet my hazel and I saw a flash of blood followed by bodies falling down. I blinked rapidly and felt light-headed. I composed myself and replied coolly, "Charmed"

"Our fortress was hit causing the invisibility to disappear," he explained.

"Lord DeCour, since you have access to the supplies I will leave you the job of making sure the fortress is fixed," I said turning to him.

He regarded me for a minute and then bowed leading the Zaibach soldiers out of the room.

"Is he the one who you saw in your vision," Folken asked coming up beside me.

I didn't reply at first. I saw that my mother and Hitomi were standing on either side of my father as if they were ready to argue.

" I'm not sure, but I 'm going to find out," I finally said and strode out.

Whoosh. Whoosh.

"Trina, are you busy?" my mother's voice filled my ears.

I lifted the cloth form my eyes and turned to see my mother fidgeting with the folds of her dress.

"You want to talk," I guessed immediately sheathing my sword and sat on a stone bench.

She sat down beside me; her warm scent perfume filled my nostrils. She brushed a piece of hair away form my face and studied me.

"I'm rather surprised, your brothers refuse to budge," she said softly.

"They knew it was coming, so it's not like they had no idea," I said angrily.

"They didn't know you were serious," she replied.

"Oh, I 'm serious. Why can't they do the same thing to father?" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry," I said seeing the pain in my mother's eyes'

"Males of the family are suppose to fuss over the women. I can't say that to your father right now, I think he's trying to keep his distance," she said sadly.

"You will always be my mother no one can take that away," I insisted holding back my tears that started to stream down my cheeks. "Besides, Hitomi has her own daughter to take care of."

Her eyes were also filled with tears and she pulled me into a hug.

"Do you want to know the real reason your brothers are so overprotective?" she said sniffling back a tear.

"Desperately," I answered lying my head on her lap. She began to stroke my hair and told me when I was seven years of age; I wanted to test my wings. Naturally I was known to pull stunts but I had fallen because my wings were unstable and I fell ten feet to the ground. I was asleep for one week before waking up. I was about to ask her why my brothers were so concerned about that when my father walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting," he apologized.

I was wondering if he was listening to our conversation.

" I was just telling Trina about why her brothers are so concerned for her," my mother explained.

"Your brothers want to make sure you don't' do anything stupid so they have been all over you and no boy can reach you within one feet without their approval," my father chuckled.

"I'll never be free," I wailed,

My mother and father's laughs filled the air. They stopped simultaneously to realize they were actually enjoying a special moment together. I wished it didn't end but my father stammered that mother needed her rest so he was escorting her back to the palace. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up as I saw them leave together hand in hand.

"Trina, are you coming?" my father asked turning around.

"No, I think I will practice some more," I replied cheerfully.

"Don't work too hard," he warned and off they went.


	10. Accident

Chapter Ten: Accident

Chapter Ten: Accident

The icy water chilled my skin. My muscles were cramped from the long intense practice after my talk with my mother. I was so tired and could barely keep my eyes open. I gave in and slipped into a deep sleep.

_"If you win, I will release your mother and beloved otherwise they are mine."_

_"Be prepared to meet your fate."_

_"Oh no my friend you should be prepared."_

Red dots formed in front of me. My head hit something hard.

"Ouch!" I cursed myself trying to pull myself up. I couldn't surface because my head was hurting so much. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and they lifted me out of the water. I choked the water out of my mouth and gazed up to see Alias holding me naked in the cold water. I blushed but he didn't seem to pay attention to my nakedness.

"You went under the water and I had to break down the door to get in. Good thing I arrived in time," he replied with relief.

His eyes traveled to my arms, which were crossed over my chest and my body, curled upright. He blushed and turned his back away from me.

"Here put this on," He handed me a white sheet with his back stilled turned.

I wrapped the sheet around me and pulled the extra over my shoulder.

"Can you stand up?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded and gripped the edge for support. Alias offered his hand and circled his arm round my waist for me to stand up.

"You all right?" he inquired dissolving the water drops from my face with his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered shaking from the abrupt cold air.

He saw my shivering and held my body close to his to warm me up.

"Well, isn't this pleasant" remarked Merle appearing in the doorway.

Alias broke off our contact but didn't release his arm around my waist.

"Sorry, I worried you Merle. I was tired." I replied plainly.

"You just take care of yourself. I won't say anything but if they ask you tell them the truth," she said walking out.

I pushed my hair back but winced from the pain on the back of my head. Alias reached over and inspected my bump. He kissed it and massaged it in circles.

"You will be a little sore in the morning. No damage done," he said. "You almost gave me a heart attack, I was worried sick!"

"I try my best to stay out of trouble," I replied innocently.

We looked at each other and blurst out laughing. He then held my face with his hands and brought me close. He lifted his lips to my eyelids as I closed them. My nose and then tenderly on the mouth before releasing me. 

"You better get some clothes on before you catch a cold," he stated.

Just at that moment two maids rushed in with towels and clothes in their arms. Alias stepped outside as I got dried and clothed. Five minutes later I was walking with Alias to the library. I needed a book to read to keep me busy. Alias waited behind as I entered quietly into the library. When I found my book, I noticed that my father's study's lights were on. The door was opened to a crack but I could still see clearly. My father was talking with Hitomi. At first their conversation was just about Fanelia and other boring things but then it got serious.

"So why have you summoned me here to have this talk?" questioned Hitomi.

"To tell you the truth Varena suggested that I should sort things out with you. A few hours ago we were actually enjoying each other's company," admitted my father.

"Do you regret what you said to her," asked Hitomi.

"She told you," he replied daintily.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to Hitomi.

"Well, she wanted me to hear her side of the story," stammered Hitomi trying to find an escape route.

My father grabbed Hitomi by the arms and it looked as if he was going to kiss her. I held my breath and was shocked to see my mother come through the other study door at the same instant. I quickly spun around and ran out the room. I slumped against the floor taking quick breaths.

"It took you 10 minutes to find a book," teased Alias coming up to me.

"I couldn't find a decent book," I brushed him off and proceed to my room.

We passed the courtyard on our way to my room. I did a double take seeing Marcas and Vanessa having an intimate moment. His face was close to hers and from the look in his eyes I knew what he was going to say.

"Come on," I rushed Alias away.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We finally reached my room and I invited him to come in.

"Why not?" I demanded when he shook his head.

"What if your brothers or your father decides to check on you?" he asked.

"They're to busy looking into the faces of their loved ones and professing their love to notice you in my room," I snarled flinging the door and stalking in.

"What about Folken, he doesn't have someone special does he?" Alias joked.

"No, but I bet he probably confessed his love already without us knowing," I fumed.

He laughed as I climbed into my covers and sulked. 

"Speaking of confessing, I do believe that a certain someone wants you to know how he feels," he hinted.

He began to toy with the ring around right hand. He picked up my hand and kissed my ring. There was an awkward silence before he decided to confess. (Took him long enough!)

"I love you," he replied.

At first he refused to look into my eyes but slowly lifted them up to meet mine. 

"I love you too," I answered back causing his face to widen with surprise.

He wrapped his arms around and gave me one of his gentle kisses. That moment with Alias made me forget all about my troubles and doubts. I was sure to have sweet dreams.


	11. Choices

Chapter Eleven: Choices

Chapter Eleven: Choices

I stared intensely at Alexis' hand poised with her drawing pen on her paper. I closed my eyes to enjoy the warm breeze.

"You're dressed up today, what's the occasion," observed Alexis.

"I don't know, I guess I feel girly today," I covered up.

I woke up this morning feeling like giving a surprise to everybody. I put on my cream frilled short-sleeved blouse with matching skirt and even let my hair down.

"There, done," Alexis looked satisfied and passed the sketch over for me to look.

"How long does it take to fix that fortress?" I asked annoyed. \

I put down the drawing and resumed my posing position. I rested my head on my knees rocking back and forth.

"You think they're up to something," Alexis asked.

"If I could find something related to Thomas, I might be able to… That's it! All I have to do is go into his fortresses ands find something that his," I said excitedly running towards where the fortress was stored.

We managed to get in easily. I told Alexis to be on the lookout while I went inside and began to search something of Thomas. Clothes, food, money, and the normal kind of stuff you would find. I reached out to see the title of a book. I accidentally lost my grip and my fingers brushed against a tan parcel.

Vision: "Using the sword will destroy Gaea!"

"Fanelia must be destroyed, it is the key,"

"Then I will fight you with all my strength woman or not."

Flash of red followed bright light. I gasped and gripped the chair for support. I looked more closely and studied the carvings. The red jewel in the hilt was very familiar.

"The sword of Freid," I concluded astounded by its appearance.

Something tapped on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

"Alias, couldn't you have just knocked," I said breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't want anybody to hear," he said peering into my face.

"Trina, he's coming!" hissed Alexis from outside.

"Quick, Alias you have to distract him while I get Hitomi and Alexis out of here," I said in a rushed voice.

"Is everything alright?" he asked placing his hands on my arms to steady me.

"I don't know, if anything seems suspicious to you, go and tell my father and brothers!" I said meeting my eyes with Alias. He saw the guarded look on my face and nodded his head in agreement.

"Lord Thomas, I heard you are in need for more tools, if you come with me I will show you where it is," Alias' said coming out the door to meet Thomas. I counted to five and came out to hind them gone.

"That was close," remarked Alexis.

"Yeah come one Alexis let's go find your mother," I said leaving.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"To the graveyard," That was my reply.

"Grandmother, uncle Folken how do stop this terrible vision from happening," I asked frustrated.

"Maybe, it will comes to you, when the vision comes true," Hitomi suggested. "That seems to happen to me."

"What if it's too late?" I said defensive. My pendant began to glow.

"Someone is coming," I said grabbing Hitomi and Alexis behind some bushes.

I held my breath as footsteps kept coming closer and closer, louder and louder. Finally it stopped. 

"Why don't you come out Trinity? I know you're here," Thomas' voice echoed through the woods.

"Remain clam," I ordered to myself and locked eyes with Alexis and Hitomi. They nodded and we waited.

"Fine, have it your way, but I have a little surprise for you."

I sucked in a breath as I saw my mother being dragged by one of his men.

"Come out slowly and I won't hurt her," he said venomously.

Alexis tagged at my hand but I shook it free. How much time could I stall so my father and brothers would find out? I saw out of the corner of my eye Thomas walking towards my mother with his hand down on his side. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Father! Marcas! Folken!" I thought out loud.

"Trinity, where are you?" my father's voice shouted back.

"Trouble, hurry!" I pleaded and broke the connection.

Back at the palace:

Van Fanel swore as he lost contact with his daughter.

" Father," Marcas said calmly. "We are under attack."

"Mother is missing," Folken stated. 

Van rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned to face his sons.

"I have received a message from the Duke of Freid that they were attacked and guessed we would be the next target," he said.

"They want Escaflowne," Folken guessed.

"We don't know for sure, but I want you in charge of the front line battle Folken. Marcas I want you to find your sister and mother," Van ordered before leaving the room.

In the forest:

"If something happens, run and take my sword for protection," I ordered Alexis and Hitomi.

"Be careful," Alexis warned.

I nodded and stepped out from the bushes. The sound of the leaves made Thomas turned around.

"Lovely, now your both here," he said cheerfully.

"Let her go, I'm unarmed," I stated.

Thomas coaxed his head slightly and his men pushed my mother forward. I stride forward to catch her. Her weight bought us down to the ground.

"Mother, are you alright?" I asked urgently.

"I survived," she said bravely.

"Everything will be alright," I promised.

"Oh, I hardly think so, you two women against my men. I don't think so," he replied.

"You should never judge someone by their appearances and apparently you seem be the one deceiving us," I shot back.

He drew his sword from the sheath and lightly tested the blade on his finger.

"Pressuring me to lose my temper doesn't help, you could have asked instead," he said charging towards us with his blade poised at us. He was too fast to escape and I had no choice but duck my head. I heard a scream but I wasn't sure if it was mine. 


	12. Sacrifice

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifices

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifices

In a split second I would have been dog meat but when I raised my head I found myself staring into Marcas' back. His sword was held up high as he blocked Thomas' strike pushing it away.

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked.

"Gee, thanks for thinking of me," I said sarcastically.

"Take care of her for me," he said ignoring my comment.

He cautiously circled Thomas with his sword drawn.

"You think you're so high and mighty playing the knight on a white horse," Thomas sneered.

Marcas didn't reply but came closer to him. He had a guarded expression on his face, which meant Thomas was hiding something.

"Let me go, you baboon!" Vanessa shrieked as she is dragged by two of Thomas' men into the view of Marcas. Her dress was ripped slightly and her hair was messed up. She took one look at Marcas and Thomas and shut her mouth.

"How are you going to save all of them?" Thomas asked.

It was true; he had trapped mother, sister and lover in one place with no place to escape. Who knows what he was doing elsewhere? I forced myself not to think of Alias.

"I'll make this easy for you Marcas," he replied. "If you win I will release them but if I win they are mine."

They began to fight and at first Marcas had the upper hand but something felt wrong.

"Be prepared to meet your fate," Marcas announced.

"Oh, no my friend you should be prepared," Thomas said maliciously.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly he held the sword of Freid in his hand and his sword was back into its sheath. With no hesitation he persisted at Marcas with the pressure of the sword. The pendant began to glow again glowing brighter each time Thomas struck Marcas with that sword. What would cause Thomas to have the upper hand now?

"I don't think he can hold on much longer," mother concluded.

"If you didn't show up at father's study last night none of this would have happened," I angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I saw you walk in on father and Hitomi," I said with bitterness.

"Is that what you think happened?" questioned mother.

I cast my eyes to the ground.

Flashback: "Varena! Wait don't go."

" Van, I 'm sorry I didn't knock… I just wanted to know… never mind."

"No, obviously this is important to you. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know what I did wrong to make us so far apart."

"It's my fault Varena I would ask for more time but I don't want you waiting around for me."

"I'll wait because we have all the time in the world.

"You see, it was just a misunderstanding," she said with gentleness.

I looked over at Marcas and seeing him struggle made me realize why I had that vision. I was the one who had to fight Thomas to save Fanelia from destruction.

"Mother I want you to stay clear," I warned her.

I stood up ready to go, but she stopped me.

"You can't go up against him," she insisted.

"I have to believe in my heart that I will change fate. Besides I think that's what grandmother and uncle Folken would say," I confirmed gesturing to the graves while walking towards the fight.

First I sent a silent message to Vanessa. She responded and kicked the guards in the not-so-nice- place. She ran quickly to my mother leading her into the trees. All the while the noise distracted Marcas causing him to lose his balance for a moment. Thomas saw this opportunity to break through his defense. This was the part where I came in. I sprinted in front of Marcas holding my arms in front of me as if I was holding up a shield. The pendant glowed burned brightly and a gust of wind came and went. I waited for some pain to inflict but I felt nothing. I opened my arms to see that Thomas holding his sword in midair. I glanced down at my chest to see the glowing light. It was although the light had repelled Thomas' attack.

"Trinity, what are doing?" Marcas asked aghast.

"Marcas, this is my fight not yours. Go you are needed at the castle, I'll take care of Thomas," I answered.

He was about to protest when Hitomi demanded he leave revealing her hiding spot. I felt relieved yet worried at the same time.

"Trinity, catch," Alexis yelled throwing my sword over to me.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully.

"You kick his butt!" she said giving me a thumbs-up. 

I saw Marcas leading my mother and Vanessa away.

"So you want to fight me?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"To protect my country and those I love," I vowed. " Why Fanelia?"

"It possesses the power of Atlantis," he said holding up the sword of Freid.

"Using the sword will destroy Gaea!" I exclaimed.

"Fanelia must be destroyed, it is the key," he said.

"Then I will fight you with all my strength, woman or not," I shouted charging at him.

He easily stepped aside and I missed him by inches. I stumbled over but turned around determined. He attacked with no warning. I managed to block his blows. His sword was much too hard to obstruct. My arm was getting sore and my hands throbbed form holding his hits causing me to drop my sword. I fell back on the ground.

"Such a weak girl, you don't pay attention to the details. Dilandau was the best at that," he mocked.

"You know Dilandau?" I asked confused.

"No, but I heard that he was one of the best fighters in Zaibach he was the one who inspired me," he replied.

I stared at him with shock. This person was so obsessed with power that he didn't pay attention to the fact that Dilandau was merely a fake.

"Now to take care of you," he said striding closer to me.

I backed up with my elbows and feet. I couldn't escape him. My sword wasn't far away but reaching it required me to get past Thomas. Not exactly what I had in mind.

"Nowhere to go. Your father and brothers aren't here to save you neither is that Lord DeCour. What a pity," he said toying with the tip of his sword before pointing it right in my face.

Abruptly, everything that I learned in swordsmanship flashed back at me:

"Concentrate and listen to the movements around you." (Marcas)

"Never lose your focus use your sword as a magnet linking to the enemy." (Van)

"You'll thank me for this after doing another 50 push-ups." (Folken)

"Trust your instincts." (Alias)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Any last words?" Thomas inquired.

"Come and get me," I challenged.

He drove the blade forward.

Authors Note: You may be wondering what is happening at the caste. Apparently Thomas had a lot of men on the fortress. While he is fighting with Marcas and Trinity, there is an attack on Fanelia.


	13. Destruction

Chapter Thirteen: Destruction

Chapter Thirteen: Destruction

Smack. I had placed both my hands against the blade stopping it inches from my face.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

Before he could reply I shoved the sword ahead causing him to fall. I quickly reached for my sword lying in the grass. I followed with a series of blows to strengthen my position. We finally came face to face when our swords clashed against one another. I used all my stamina to push him away. He fell to his knees and I sprang forward. He stopped the attack and stood up. Our swords crashed again but this time my pendant was hanging near the jewel on his sword.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I whispered. 

He looked at me rather frightened.

"Dilandau was a woman," I confirmed.

"No, that can't be true," he declared.

"Perhaps this power has changed you somehow, that's how it changed Dilandau," I suggested.

"You liar!" he shouted shoving his sword into mine. The jewels touched briefly and let out this bright light. I held on to my spot. Flash! I propelled Thomas aside. He collapsed to the ground defeated. The gem in his sword was shattered but my pendant was untouched.

"The reason why the power of Atlantis was never used ever again was to stop the destruction of Gaea," I clarified. 

"I only wanted to save Zaibach," whispered Thomas.

Suddenly his troops came running towards him.

"Lord Thomas, we must leave," one of his men said.

The ground started to shake and cracks began to form. We ran in opposite directions. They ran towards the border while I ran to the castle.

"Trinity!" yelled Alexis up front. Hitomi and Merle were standing with her.

"Are you alright?" I asked running up to them.

"I have to find Lord Van," protested Merle wrestling Hitomi's hold.

"Merle, don't worry father can take care of himself," I reassured her.

"Alexis hold this for me," I said shoving the sword into hands. I grabbed onto a nearby branch from a tree. I lifted myself up and searched for any guymeleffs. I could hear a faint voice calling my name.

"Here, over here!" I shouted continually.

Finally a sleath-clothe appeared.

"Folken," I said with relief as the front lifted up.

"Hurry climb on," he urged.

Merle first climbed on and then helped Hitomi on. They clutched on one side of the shoulder.

"Come on Trina," gestured Alexis with her chin.

"You go first," I persisted.

She started to climb up but a sudden shake of the earth made her fall. I caught her but not very well.

"We won't make it," she cried.

"Yes we will," I said determined.

"Hurry before another earthquake happens," pleaded Folken.

I led Alexis up the guymeleff guiding her with my arm on hers. We reached the top when the ground started lifting off pieces of earth. A big piece shot our from under us. I didn't have time to hold on tight so I lost my grip and fell.

________________________________________________________________________

"Trinity!" I yelled commanding my guymeleff to fly.

I tried searching for her but everything was blowing into me.

"Folken, what are we going to do?" asked Merle.

"Hold on tight everyone and keep your head down," I ordered.

I took one last look behind me and started back to the castle.

"I'll come back for you, Trina," I vowed to myself.

I landed on a piece of earth that had lifted from underneath Folken. Luckily I jumped off and come to rest in a soft patch of grass. I began looking for another route to the castle but found nothing.

"Trinity!" Alias shouted from behind.

I spun around and ran into his open arms. We hugged briefly before we let go of each other.

"What are you doing here? I told you to warn my father!" I demanded my voice rising.

"I did tell them but he wanted me to make sure the people were alright," he explained.

"Have you seem anyone else?" I asked gripping onto his arm.

He shook his head rather slowly.

"We have to leave before the trees fall on us," he said leading me through the vast forest. Only a minute after we had left it started again.

***********************************************************************

I quickly led Trinity down the trail making sure I had a firm grasp on her hand. The crash of the tall trees made her jump and I glanced behind my shoulder to see if she was all right. She looked a bit shaky but she seemed fine. Fortunately we found our way to the pavilion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up to the top and felt a bit nauseous. It's not that I'm afraid of heights but rather that there's not a place for me to fall except on the ground. I took Alias' had as we climbed the fence. I reach up to grab the edge of the dome. Alias boosted me up as I managed to get one foot on the edge. Slowly my other foot came up and I started crawling up.

"Don't worry Trina I 'm right behind you," he called out when I stopped.

I took a deep breath and resumed my climbing. Just after the pavilion shook violently and I lost my hold resulting in me crashing into Alias as we slide to the edge. He managed to keep us from falling over. 

*******************************************************************

I grabbed onto Trinity's arm to keep her from falling. I pulled her beside me so we saw each other face to face.

"It's not your fault, Trina," I said.

"But it is," she said biting her lip.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I 'm somehow wishing for this," she replied.

Another violent shake but this time I knew we both couldn't stay on. One of us had to go and it wouldn't be her. The second shake tipped us over. I lunged for her wrist while my other was held onto the edge. I heaved her up attaching her free hand onto the wooden rim.

"Whatever happens, don't let go," I commanded.

"What about you?" she asked.

Before I could reply the ground gave way swallowing the wooden steps that led to the pavilion. It shook the pavilion even more. I couldn't hold on any longer and I let my fingers slip. I was going to fall straight into the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alias!" I screamed turning my head to see where he was. He was falling rapidly in the opening in the ground. This is what happened in my vision. He can't die. I turned around so I was facing the outside with my arms holding onto the edge. I fell forwards letting go of my clutch. I had broken my promise to Alias.

Author's note: "~" indicates Trinity's point of view, "*" indicates Alias' point of view and "-" indicates Folken's point of view.


	14. Resolution

Chapter Fourteen: Resolution

Chapter Fourteen: Resolution 

I felt my wings rip through my dress as I plunged into darkness. I see Alias falling backwards by the glow of the pendant. I beat my wings faster as I close in on him. I reached my hands out…

I can't believe what I am seeing. White feathers are floating down towards me. They looked like part of an angel's wings. This angel like person holds out its hand out to me as it approaches me from above. I sought my hand in the darkness. We intertwine fingers as I am lifted out. When the light finally broke and my sight was restored to me. I found myself looking into the angelic face of Trinity. Her auburn hair flowed behind her and her hazel eyes peered into my face. She looked breathtaking but not just her features; it was the huge white wings that resulted in my silence. Finally I managed to speak.

"My God you're not just an angel, you look like a goddess!"

She smiled, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Don't get too comfortable," she said as we continued to make out way up.

We drifted up into the sky. I grabbed Alias' other hand and pulled him up so we were eye to eye. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned his head to accommodate me.

"What has happened to Fanelia?" he gasped in disbelief of the ruins.

I placed my hands on his chest raising my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"When I was dueling with Thomas, my heart was set on destroying him for what he did to my family and country," I described.

"That somehow counteracted with me wanting to destroy everything," I continued.

"Which is why Fanelia is in wreck," Alias replied.

I picked up the pendant subconsciously letting it dangle between my fingers.

"If I can wish that Fanelia be restored to the way it was," I said out loud.

"The power will be release. What you want me to do?" he asked lifting my chin with his gloved hand.

I captured the pendant into both my hands resting them on where Alias' heart would be.

"I need you to think of good things, about Fanelia. Wish deep into your heart, don't let any bad thoughts come through," I instructed.

I closed my eyes as he held me closer to him allowing my head to fit under his chin just like the first time we had kissed. The stone began to glow brighter and hotter against my palms. I managed to ignore it by forcing my brain to register good memories of Fanelia. How my father took me out riding in the woods and my mother picking flowers with me. I had cherished my childhood, which I had received so much love and here I was trying to destroy the very memory. Fanelia was a memory to me. Everything that I had done as a child was like a picture being painted. The glow of the pendant began to dim. Slowly there was no more light and the surface was cool between my fingertips. I opened my eyes to see Fanelia restored to the way it was before. My father had spent so much effort rebuilding Fanelia since the Great Was.

"We did it! Thank you," I congratulated to Alias.

"I was only thinking to how you and I were little playing in the woods with your brothers," he said timidly reaching out to play with my hair

"We better get down and find the others," I said softly.

To my disappointment we had to break apart so we could reach the ground faster. I held on to his hand tightly. As our feet touched the earth, we heard shouts of joy celebrating the defeat of Zaibach with my white feathers floating among us.

"Merle, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed struggling to break new embrace.

"Oops! Sorry Vanessa, I had to hug someone and it couldn't her embrace.

"I suppose your right," I said stealing a peek at Marcas.

He was barking orders to guards as the guymelefs started coming back. After he was done, he came over to join Merle and me. He kissed Merle on the cheek and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt slightly stiff at first but relaxed into his arms.

Flashback: "Take your mother first Marcas! She's the queen."

"Can't you see my father is going to save her just like how I'm going to save you."

"You're not afraid of anymore."

"For you I'll risk my life."

^End of flashback^

"What are you thinking?" Marcas whispered in my ear.

"I wonder if your brother and others are alright," I answered running my hand through his black hair.

"They will be fine," he said in a determined tone.

I nodded and turned my head to avoid the wind blowing my hair into my face. A Zaibach guymelef was flying in. I could feel Marcas' arms tightened protectively around me.

"Marcas, look," I said gesturing to the guymelef's left shoulder.

Alexis and Hitomi were huddled together gripping the cape of the guymelef. Marcas let go of me and flew up to help them down. Everyone stopped for a second to see white feathers floating around me. They looked up and in awe saw their princes flying down with their white wings opened. Marcas had to reveal them to me when he rescued for me. As for Folken well he sure didn't want to be held by his own brother.

"Prince Marcas and Folken," the general said as he sank to one knee.

"What is it, General?" Marcas asked aware he was staring dumbfounded at this wings.

"Are you going to stand there and gap or are you going to report to your prince!" Merle snapped.

The general snapped out of his daze and accounted the events of capturing the Zaibach soldiers.

"Bring them here," ordered Marcas.

The general returned with all of them including the leader Thomas surrounded by more guards.

"Throw them in the dungeon," commanded Folken.

"Just a minute brother," Marcas considered just before Folken could punch Thomas in the face. Marcas stood there regarding Thomas with a silent look. I placed my hand on his upper arm.

"My lord, if I may suggest something?" I asked.

He tensed knowing I had discovered what he was going to go.

"What do you propose Lady?" the general inquired politely when Marcas didn't say anything.

"The King decides what punishment is suitable for intruders. Since he is not here I suggest they be taken someplace where they can rest. Perhaps send a healer and some food to them," I suggested.

"Prince Marcas I am waiting for your decision," the general asked.

"For once don't think of revenge!" Merle shouted to Marcas.

"All right do as the lady recommended," he replied after much thought.

"Why did you do that Marcas?" exclaimed Folken.

"We still haven't found Trinity," he said coldly.

I noticed that Alias' name wasn't mentioned but I decided to keep quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Trinity?" my mother asked uncertain upon seeing my wings.

"Mother, are you hurt?" I asked rushing over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Not, but I did have help," she hinted as if she was giving me some kind of warning.

"Father," I greeted solemnly as he stepped out from his hiding spot.

He fixed his eyes on Alias with his jaw clenched. I looked over at my mother but she shook her head passively indicating that the subject was clearly my father's decision. I glanced over at Alias but his face remained unreadable. To everyone's surprise I sank down on one knee and bent my head down.

"Father, you mustn't blame Alias. This incident was mine only," I defended.

"The subject is closed," he said grimly.

"I wish for Alias to be my husband and no one else," I said with confidence.

"What!!" Both my mother and father echoed out.

Author's Note: "*" is Alias' view, "~" is Trinity's view and "-" is Vanessa's view.

I will be on vacation so it will be really hard for me to put up a chapter during my month of vacation. I will try to put up two chapters when I return. (Sorry Oki Miya even though I am mad at you for peeking!)


	15. Decisions

Chapter Fifteen: Decisions

Chapter Fifteen: Decisions

"You heard me," I confirmed meeting my father's eyes. 

I saw determination, doubtfulness, protectiveness but most of all fear. For him or for me I couldn't tell. I was about to speak again when Alias came beside me and squeezed my hand.

"Your majesty, your highness," he addressed to my parents. "I know you have doubts of my dedication and loyalty to your daughter but I assure you that my actions were clearly for her safety," he paused for a second before continuing.

"Your daughter and I have grown up since the age of six. You took me under as a son, but Trinity already has two brothers. For the sake of your daughter let her live her own life," he said shaken by his words.

"Oh, Alias," I said cupping his face in my hands. " My wings are the problem."

"No, the wings make you unique which is why my heart only belongs to you," he insisted as we both stood up.

My mother was whispering something to my father when I turned my attention back to them. They exchanged a smile before my father approached us. My body told me to step in from of Alias but my brain told me to reach out my hand. My father's hand tightly gripped mine as he lead me facing opposite of Alias. He placed his hand into his.

"You have our blessing," he announced stepping back.

I looked to my mother tear-stricken; she nodded her head in approval. I embraced my father feeling my tears soak into his shirt.

"Father," I choked out not knowing what to say. I could tell he felt strange but he then wrapped his arms around. I felt safe and. happy.

^Next Day^

I walked slowly down the hall nodding my head to the passing servants who bowed when they saw me. I was taking my time as royal meetings always discussed the country's supplies and relations with other nations. I didn't want to hear all that boring stuff. My mind was on other things like the conversation I had with my father the previous night.

^Flashback^

"Are you going to leave? Is that why you gave us the blessing because you were going to.."

"No, you've got it all wrong and I have you to thank."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When the earth shook and threatened your mother her life I realized that I was the one who wanted to protect her, make her happy."

"What about Hitomi?"

"I guess she'll always be a part of my heart but I think your mother completes all of it."

"Are you still mad at me? Or was it Alias?"

"Both, you for fighting that Zaibach soldier by yourself and Alias for invading your privacy."

"Alias was trying to save my life when I had the vision that I had to fight Thomas.

"I believe you but I think your brothers will protest.

"It will take time you know."

"Just like how it will take time for you to actually marry Alias. Are you certain?"

"Father! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You will always be my little girl."

I suppose Hitomi will invariably be part of our lives. She has shaped our generation to become what we are now. I am grateful to her because if she hadn't left Gaea my father would have never met my mother. Alexis wouldn't be here either if she didn't meet Koji. I wish her the best of luck with him.

"Now this incident with the attack from Zaibach, I'm going to leave this to my son, Marcas," my father notified as I entered from the left side of where the thrones were.

"My lord, I must object!" one of his advisors spoke up.

"Marcas is the heir to the throne, he must be able to make decisions such as these," my father answered back.

I curiously peered from my spot behind the curtains. My father and mother sat on their thrones with Merle and Folken standing on either side of them. Marcas was standing in front of them speaking to the prisoners including Thomas. Merle's ear twitched and she turned around. She raised her eyebrows and jerked her head in Marcas' direction.

"Take them to the dungeon where they belong," Marcas decided.

"If I might say something brother," I asked stepping out for the whole audience to see me.

Every single head turned to see who would dare defy the heir to the throne. Some gasped, some whispered when they laid their eyes on me. I held my head up high as I approached my brother and curtsied to my family. My parents looked at me with pride, Folken looked shocked and Marcas was definitely taken by my appearance. I had chosen to wear a lilac silk dress with my hair down pinned with flowers at each side. I had added some colour to my cheeks, lips and eyelids. I wanted my brother to see me as a woman not his little sister.

"I don't see what there is to say," Marcas said dryly.

"They kidnapped the queen and Lady Vanessa not to mention endanger your life and .."

I averted my eyes to scan the audience and searched for a certain pair of eyes. I locked onto a pair of green eyes as I listened to my brother drone on. The corners of my mouth lifted into a big smile.

"Why throw them in prison when you can help them?" I questioned.

"Get to the point sister," Marcas said impatiently.

"Well we all want peace so why don't we send them back to their country to make amends?" I implied.

Silence filled the room as the lords held their breath for Marcas' answer.

"What would that accomplish?" he asked.

"Zaibach's people are still effected by the Great War. We send them back to rebuild Zaibach with our help our course," I explained my plans to send supplies with the soldiers where they could provide shelter and food for the people while they start to reconstruct the ruined land.

"Thus combining a friendship with Zaibach," my father said.

"And preventing any future conflict," I finished his sentence. I glanced over at Marcas but he still looked uncertain.

"If you feel unsure we can always send one of our men to escort them and give daily reports," I soothed.

He looked at my father who simply shrugged. He finally faces Thomas and his men and spoke in his royal voice.

"You'll return to Zaibach where you will be monitored by one of our men to make sure you are restoring your country to goodness."

Thomas bowed his head lower to show he accepted his condition.

"You're lucky I have a sister to show you some mercy," he warned.

"That doesn't make you a tyrant ruler. A benevolent ruler must make decisions based on what he believes is best for his country. For his mind to be changed by a member of the court or royal family means he listens to others. Mercy was only something that every ruler takes into consideration which is why you will make a benevolent ruler brother," I gave my long speech while starring into Alias' eyes. He was the only thing that stopped my knees from shaking.

"I believe that is all that needs to be discussed, you are dismissed," my father publicized.

One by one the members of the court filed out with the Zaibach soldiers. It left only my family.

"Why did you do it?" Marcas asked curiously.

"I had to get you to respect me as a woman," I said.

"You will grow up to be a graceful and intelligent woman," Folken concluded.

"Good," I smirked as I slowly put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I getting married .. to.. Alias,"

I left my brothers gaping at my back.

"What! When did this happen?" Marcas demanded.

"Father? Mother? What made you arrange this marriage?" Folken echoed his brother's anger.

Vanessa stuck her head through the big doors as I joined her outside.

"What's their problem?" she asked confused.

I laughed out loud at the expression of her face.

"I just spilled the news," I told her before leaving her to thump on Marcas' back.


	16. Friendship

Chapter Sixteen: Friendship

Chapter Sixteen: Friendship

It wasn't sunny yet the sun was there hidden beneath the clouds. I made my way through the stack of wooden crates to witness Lord Albertson, one of my father's councilman sputter an excuse at one of Zaibach's soldiers.

"Do you know who I am, I am the son of.."

"Something wrong Lord Albertson?" I inquired stepping up to separate him from the soldier.

"No, Princess," he stammered bowing rather clumsy.

"Maybe you should settle yourself in their quarters. You don't want to get in their way," I cautioned.

"Of course! Till we meet again," he said walking towards the vione.

I shrugged at the soldier and walked up to a person with his back turned to me.

"Think you can handle him?" I teased him when he stood up.

"Probably not," Thomas said through his small smile.

"He's not bad but he snores and talks in his sleep ," I replied with a straight face.

He laughed and then his face became serious again. 

"Why did you help me," he asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking me how I convinced my brother," I answered back.

"Your brother wanted to prevent another dispute with Zaibach," he replied.

"You'll also be able trade goods with Fanelia which no other country I willing to do," I added in.

"Still, why did you help me? I tried to kill you, your mother and your friend Vanessa not to mention almost destroy Fanelia again." He was clearly baliffed.

"It was the power of Atlantis that made you greedy and besides making amends for your mistakes takes more courage than suicide," I concluded.

"Lord Thomas, time to go," the soldier called.

"Princess Trinity I hope we'll meet again," he said slowly trying to judge my face. Here he was acting all polite when I just wanted his friendship.

"Never mention the P word or she'll bop you on the head. Trust me it hurts," Alias advised as he approached us from behind.

"I only want your friendship and may Zaibach be as peaceful and loving as Fanelia some day," I announced holding out my hand.

Thomas looked at my extended hand for a second and then we shook on it.

"You should get back," he warned.

"No, it's all right have a good trip," I assured.

The wind was so strong at one point that Alias had to pull me against him. I was happy to oblige being in his arms. When they left I pulled back slightly from him. He kissed the tip of my nose and released me.

" We better get back," he said leading me back to the castle.

We walked into one of the many courtyards in the castle. Vanessa and Alexis were practicing with the arrows and crossbows. Hitomi and my mother were sitting side by side on lounge chairs talking like old friends.

"Trinity come and have a look at my paintings," Alexis called after we greeted my mother.

Lying on the grass was two paintings. I picked up the one closet to m e. It had everybody standing together in a semi circle. My mother and father were the center figures with Merle and Marcas on either of their sides followed my Folken, Hitomi, Alexis and Vanessa, Alias and me.

"Why do I always have to be last?" I complained.

I sulked over to my mother. I sat beside her when she moved over to make room for me.

"You'll probably grow a little bit in the next two year," she comforted me.

"Train, if you feel bad about this painting wait till you see this one," Alexis exclaimed.

I held out my hands like a baby who wants its mother. I sucked in a breath as I placed my eyes on it. A man and a woman were standing in a shallow pond with the mystic moon hanging over two mountains. The man's arms were wrapped around the woman indicating a romance. In different positions of light the wings appear on the man's back or woman's but never on both of them.

"Does this painting represent Alias and I," I asked.

"Yes, but it also can be Marcas and Vanessa, the King and queen and even Folken and whoever he's going with," she said excitedly.

"The paintings are wonderful thank you Alexis," my mother praised her.

"Yes thanks friend," I chimed in handing the painting to my mother to look at as Alexis blushed.

" I also made copies and did individual portraits of all of you too," Alexis said.

"Vanessa what are my father and brothers doing?" I asked innocently.

"I could find them for you," she smiled wickedly.

She turned and shot an arrow to her right.

Somewhere else:

"Father, maybe you should think this over," Marcas advised as Folken paced back and forth.

"Folken will you stop that and listen to me," Van snapped.

"She's too young to marry," Folken stated.

"And who knows what Alias did when Trinity was unconscious," Marcas finished.

"Enough both of you do you really have little faith in them," Van shouted.

Silence.

"They look at each other just like you and Vanessa do Marcas. Most of all I remember one thing that Alias said let your daughter live her own life. We can tell her what to do teach her everything we know but in the end it's her decision," Van explained.

Whiz.

"What in the world?" Marcas shouted.


	17. Trust

Chapter Seventeen: Trust

Chapter Seventeen: Trust 

** **

**"Are you sure they're over there?" I asked uncertain.**

**"They went that way to talk," Vanessa replied drawing another arrow into her bow.**

"Alright who shot this arrow!" Marcas demanded angrily as he appeared into our view with an arrow in his hand.

**I tried not to laugh and had to bury my face into my mother's shoulder.**

**"I 'm sorry Marcas. My hand slipped and well the bow went that away and my fingers let go," Vanessa apologized.**

**"Here I'll teach you how to hold it," Marcas said standing behind her.**

** **

**As Marcas was explaining away I moved closer to Alias when I noticed Folken not taking his gaze off Alias after father went to join my mother.**

** **

"If you have something to say, say it now Folken," I warned him grabbing onto Alias' hand. 

** **

**During this time Marcas now also had his attention on us. Just what I needed.**

** **

**"Give your brother a break after all the situation could be reversed," Marcas pointed out.**

"How's that possible?" I asked irritated.

**"How would you react if Folken was courting Alexis?" he accused.**

"That won't happen, trust me," I said forcing that picture out of my head.

**"I'm already interested in someone else," Alexis said to support me.**

**"You stay out of this!" Folken said.**

**"Hey watch who you're talking to!" I yelled.**

**"I'm sure Folken didn't mean to," Vanessa butted in.**

**"Enough Alias what do you have to say?" Marcas commanded.**

"I can't really apologize to you for what happen to Trinity before when she had that vision. I had to bring her back to life when she went unconscious," Alias replayed the events in his head again.

**"So you mean you didn't peak at all?" Folken scrunched.**

**"Folken!" I said in disgust.**

**"Ah ha, so you admit it," Folken said.**

**"Did I say so?" I insisted.**

**"Trina why are you so embarrassed?" Marcas asked.**

**"If I told you, it still wouldn't make a difference," I said tiredly.**

**"Marcas Trinity can't stay in the dark forever," Vanessa spoke to him in her gentles voice.**

**"Don't you understand that Alias is my friend," he said frustrated.**

**"And…"Vanessa prompted laying a hand on his shoulder.**

**"We have been friends since you came to live with us right Alias?" he directed his attention back to him.**

**"I believe so. You didn't ask any questions just wanted me to play with you," Alias recalled.**

**"You were a great friend. You accompanied our sister. I trusted you but you broke that trust and I don't know how I'll be able to ever look at you without a doubt," Marcas said crossly.**

**"I know what I did caused your trust to become weak. Trinity and I were friends since childhood but a few years back I started seeing things I had never seen before like how her hair blows in her face and she tucks it under her ear," Alias emphasized.**

** **

**I was shocked, I never heard Alias express himself like this since he had told me about his parents.**

** **

**"When I saw her lying on the ground with no heart beat, I was torn between my friendship with you and my feelings for your sister," he finished.**

** **

**I walked up to my brother.**

** **

**"Marcas if the situation was reversed I would try my best to separate my feelings of friendship from the trust. It would be difficult but I wouldn't want to lose both of them," I paused to lock eyes directly with Marcas.**

"Besides you and Vanessa are to be married soon and Folken probably has a girl hidden somewhere," I added.

**"Why you little sneak!" Folken complained.**

** **

**I gave him my best innocent smile I could put on. Both of my brothers looked at each other and then at me before we hugged. They then messed up my hair. **

** **

**"Unfair two against one!" I whined.**

**"So I guess that's settled," Merle asked as she popped out of the bushes. **

** **

**She has a habit of appearing out of the blues.**

** **

**"I believe so," Marcas said with certainty.**

**"Alias I have some good new and some bad news," Folken declared.**

**"I'll hear the good news first," Alias replied.**

**"You and Trinity won't be married for two or three years so during that time we get to watch you very carefully. If you do anything that makes Trinity upset…" Folken dragged on.**

**"Then you are toast," Marcas finished.**

**"I suppose that's your bad news," Alias said slightly amused.**

**"But I still expect you to be my sparring partner," Marcas said seriously.**

**"Alright! Now all we have to do is get Folken married!" Merle cheered.**

** **

**We all laughed out loud when Merle started poking Folken for information.**

** **

**Later that night:**

** **

**"I guess you have to go back now," I said sadly.**

**"Don't worry you have my picture and I have yours," Alexis comforted.**

**"I still have to get use to you being gone," I said through my sniffles.**

**"Don't fret, at least I didn't have a thing with Folken," she confessed.**

**"I wish! But really I hope he finds true love like I have," I sighed.**


	18. Farewell

Chapter Eighteen: Farewell

Chapter Eighteen: Farewell

It was a lovely day, the birds were chirping and the wind softly blew the grass back and forth. I skipped up and down holding Alexis' hand as we walked along the path to the graveyard.

"Why so happy, sis? Glad to get rid of Alexis?" Folken mocked.

"Can't I be content that it's a nice day outside and not think of them leaving," I demanded.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's feeling blue because he's not with the love of his life," Vanessa guessed.

While having busy conversation, we all arrived at our destination except for Hitomi and my father.

"Is it that hard to say in front of us?" I asked.

"Now Trinity your father probably has something important to tell her," My mother presumed leaning on Merle's arm.

Somewhere else: 

"Is it wrong to feel regretful now that you're leaving again like 15 years before," I asked.

"Van, we will always care for each other but deep down we love the ones that we're with, I just don't know if Koji will understand," Hitomi replied.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. She had changed: her brown hair was longer and she was taller than before.

"If you explain to him everything then he will understand," I reassured her.

"It will take time though," she said confidently.

"Let's not keep the others waiting," I mentioned.

"Till we meet again," she replied.

We decided shaking hands would be best but I kissed her hand anyway.

"I saw Vanessa cuddling with Marcas and I with Alexis but Alias was with Folken. He looked over at me as they were talking; I gave him a smile to ensure him I was all right.Few minutes later Hitomi and my father appeared looking rather satisfied about something. I felt a pang of sadness as I saw Hitomi say her goodbyes. When Alexis went to say goodbye to my family I wondered if I regretted anything. Alias walked over and I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Here she comes," he said softly patting my back.

I twisted my body so I could see her.

"Trinity remember your promise," she warned.

"First you have get Alex as your boyfriend then I'll be able to see you," I replied breaking from Alias.

"As long as we both don't forget.. be good to her," Alexis fixed her interest on Alias.

"I have her brothers to impress don't I," he said exasperated.

I pulled her aside and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm not going to cry," I repeated over and over.

"This is for you," Alexis said pressing a wad of paper into my hand. I folded the paper back to reveal multiple drawings of her time spent in Fanelia.

"My mother gave me these two crystal bracelets for friendship. I want you to never take it off," I replied fumbling with the clasp. 

I fastened the bracelet on her right wrist.

"I'll always treasure it," she promised.

We embraced once more before she went to join her mother. My father took that as a signal and took out the dragon heart. He held it up into the air. A pillar of blue light surrounds both of them and they are slowly lifted into the sky. As we watched them float upwards, Alias put his arms around me to comfort my sorrow. I would miss Alexis: her humour and gentleness.

"Goodbye my friend," I whispered.

The light finally dissolved and they returned to the mystic moon. We all stood in silence for a few minutes before we slowly headed back to the castle. I turned once more to look at the spot before I joined everyone else. Alias was waiting for me as always. He held out his hand with a smile that constantly melts my heart. I took his hand and we walked down the path of happiness.

Earth:

"Mother, is everything going to be alright?" I asked as soon as we landed in the school track field.

"Everything is going to fine," she declared putting her arm around me.

We both looked up at the sky once more before going our way home.


	19. Epilogue

Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue

Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue 

5 years later:

"Aunt Trinity, Uncle Folken says that he used to court Alexis, what's courting?" my nephew Jason asked.

Jason leScevir de Fanel, son of Marcas and Vanessa was 3 years old always asking questions which he was too young to understand. I knelt down so we were eye to eye.

"Oh!" he gasped catching a glimpse of the small bundle in my arms.

"Jason, not too loud, you don't want to wake up the baby," Vanessa warned him as he stuck his head closer.

I tilted my arms so he could see the baby's face: a sleeping baby boy.

"You don't want to wake the other baby as well," Marcas indicated to Alias standing behind me.

As I stood up, Alias knelt to show Jason the other baby's face: an adorable baby girl. I guess I have a lot explain. During the year when Alexis and Hitomi went back to their world, Vanessa and Marcas got married and two years later they welcomed Jason into their lives. Folken travelled to Zaibach to study more of uncle Folken's designs. On his way back he saved a girl from a group of bandits. It turns out that the girl, Suzanne was a princess from Ceres. The king being grateful for his daughter's life and the fact that all his children were married except her so he gave his blessing to them. Suzanne, Folken, Alias and I had a double wedding. Suzanne and Folken have a year old daughter Gemini leCreze de Fanel. Three months ago I gave birth to twins: a girl and a boy. Alias and I named them Elissandra 'Elise' leDevir de Fanel and Tobias 'Tobi' leDouc de Fanel.

"Daddy, uncle Folken also said it was your idea to court Alexis," Jason chimed in.

Marcas' face seemed impossible to register.

"Jason, you know that Alexis is my close friend from the mystic moon," I supplied as Vanessa picked him up in her arms. He nodded empathically.

"Well, at that time, your father and uncle weren't sure of me and uncle Alias," I went o n.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Uncle Alias was also friends with your father and uncle and that made it difficult for them to get use to so Marcas asked me how I would feel if your uncle was courting Alexis," I explained.

"So Uncle Folken never," Jason dragged on.

I shook my head.

"Shame on you Folken for telling your nephew tall-tell stories," Suzanne exclaimed as we walked up to them.

He smiled sheepishly ands replied, "I just wanted to see how he would react."

"Perhaps you should try that on the other children when they are Jason's age," my father suggested amused at the situation.

"When your cousins are older, you can tell the story Jason," my mother replied beside him.

You are probably wondering what became of my mother and father. After Hitomi returned to the mystic moon, they decided to start all over again and now they are like two peas in a pod happy as they were before. As for me, Alias and I are overjoyed by the birth of a girl and a boy. I can tell you that it hurt a lot when they came out. Alias thought something awful had happened when he heard my screams so he rushed in just as I delivered the second baby. He didn't leave my side for the whole night. Today all of us chose to visit Alexis and her family.

"Are you ready?" Alias asked.

"Yes, everyone knows what to do," I said.

We all closed our eyes and pictured what the mystic moon looked like and the faces of Alexis and Hitomi. The pendant began to glow. Tobias started to stir from his sleep.

"Trinity," Alexis whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw four people standing on a bridge. Hitomi and Koji looked happy and relaxed. The man standing with Alexis must be Alex. He was tall as Alias with brown hair and brown eyes. Now my attention was on Alexis. She had grown taller and her brown hair was longer. She had a baby girl in her arms. I held up Tobias so he was standing in my arms. He saw Alexis and her baby and started reaching out his arms. Alias also held up Elise to show Alexis. Our eyes both started to mist up.

"I'm doing just fine Trinity," Alexis communicated to me.

"So am I my friend," I smiled.

"Would you do me a favour and show my father and Alex your wings? They are a little uncertain," she asked.

I took a step back from everyone else. It had been a long time since I opened my wings.I felt them spring out my dress.I looked over at Alexis and her family. Koji and Alex looked shocked to see angel-like people in front of them. I looked over at the rest of my family. Marcas, Folken and my father all opened their wings. Jason spun around in circles as feathers floated everywhere.

"Goodbye," I said as I waved knowing that Alexis and I had fulfilled our promise. 

We waved until we could only see the trees of Fanelia in front of us.

"Daddy, when can I do that?" Jason asked amazed.

"Soon, my son," Marcas promised.

"Father look," Folken pointed out.

Standing among the trees were my grandparents Vari and Goau, my uncle Folken, the cats Nari and Earia and Belugas my father's sword instructor.

"Look Tobias and Elise, it's y our great-grandparents, your great uncle and Belugas, one of the greatest swordsman in Gaia," I replied taking Tobias' little hand and waving at them. Alias did the same with Elise. Everyone else started explaining to the older children about our history.

"Oh, look they look almost like me," Merle exclaimed at the cats standing beside Folken.

"Merle, when did you come back?" my father asked.

"Well I had to make sure I washed all the diapers before coming," she said dismissively.

We've gotten used to Merle's intrusions or should I say pop-up magic.

"Oh! Everyone has their wings open," Merle squealed spinning in circles.

"Let's go for a ride up in the sky," I suggested.

"Can we, can we?" Jason begged.

Five minutes later we were looking over Fanelia. Merle and my m other were on either side of my father. Suzanne and Gemini were smuggled up with Folken as Jason and Vanessa with Marcas. As for Alias and I, it was a little more complicated. We strapped Elise in front of Alias while I did the same with Tobias. Alias then had to place his arm around my waist.

"Look, mommy the villagers are waving at us," Jason observed.

"Wave hello," I said to Tobias. 

He was so happy to see so many people that he waved both arms.

"Looks like everything turned out alright," Alias said into my ear.

"Yes, it did," I replied leaning my head against his shoulder. 

My entire family filled of love surrounded me.

After that as long as any Fanelia family could remember, Fanelia was a peaceful and happy country.

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all the reviewers for reading my story and reviewing the chapters.

I want to thank Oki Miya for supporting me with most of the reviews and encouraging me. You are the best.

I want to thank Sheena for first inspiring me to write my first story which lead to my Escaflowne story.

Since I have finished Earia I will be concentrating on Tangled Webs and maybe another Escaflowne story. 


End file.
